Go Google It: Stubborn Luka
by Rappy Yo Yo
Summary: When Gakupo demands a date with Luka, she tries to shoot him down in the most painful but nicest way but in the end Luka's plan failed and she tried to be stubborn but Gakupo knows her too well. Warning: Extreme Cuteness!


Go Google It: Stubborn Luka

(=´∀｀)人(´∀｀=)

"Go out on a date with me!" Gakupo demanded, his eyes determined.

Luka glanced back at him, "Gakupo..."

"C'mon." Gakupo tried.

"I...don't think so." Luka frowned slightly, her eyes dimming down.

"What? Why..." Gakupo sounded hurt, and confused.

"Please do not ask me why," Luka sang quietly.

"All of you wants to know me...I think." He sang back.

"Please do not ask me why." Luka said in the same tone.

"All of you wants to know me," He sang a tad bit louder.

He made her face him by grabbing her waist and turning her around.

"This is the first time I ever felt this way..." He sang dreamily.

She gave him a slightly devilish look, "A rom is what beginners start off with,"

"I want to be the person closet to you." He gave her a strikingly handsome smile.

She wasn't fazed one bit by his looks, "Your VIP is probably fake."

Then she gave him an annoyed look, "Will you speak up if you have something to say to me?"

And just as she wasn't fazed by his handsome charms, he wasn't fazed of her death glare, "I want to know what you think of me."

"Then I'll tell you to "Go Google It"!" She said in a smart tone.

"Go Google It!" She repeated.

He took out an recorder out his pocket, "What's your email?"

"Go Google It," She replied with a smirk on her face.

A small sweat-drop on his head, "Where do you live?"

"Go Google It." The smirk remains.

"Which do you like?" He held up two different types of flowers.

"Go Yahoo! Google It." She said looking at her finger nails.

"Can I see you again?" He asked, now unsure of himself.

"Go Google It." She replied with the same answer as before.

"Do you eat eggplant?" He asked.

"Go Google It." She shrugged.

His smirk came back, "Who do you like?"

"I can't tell you that..." She said shyly, her face turning as pink as her hair.

Then a scowl placed her face, "You will never act proper enough, will you?"

"I will always play your voice on a continuous loop." He sang.

"I think you shouldn't quit your day job!" She said as she plucked his head.

"Every time you talk it makes you even more cute~!" He gushed.

She pulled a pink book with his name neatly in cursive, "Why is it in your diary?!"

His face was shock, how did she know about his dairy?

"Will you go home already? Your being a nuisance." She plucked his forehead once more, leaving a red mark.

His eyes sparkled, "I know your not really thinking that."

"I'll tell you just to "Go Google It"!" She ignored the last comment.

"Go Google It!" She repeated.

"What's your sizes?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Go Google It." Luka glanced at him.

A perverted grin spread across his face, "Color of panties?"

"Go Google It," Her eyebrow twitched.

He crouched down to look between her legs, a small trail of blood beneath his nose, "Are you wearing any?"

"Go Happily Google It!" She slapped him.

"I'll always like you." He said, rubbing his burning cheek.

"W-What's that?" Her cheeks back to the color pink.

"I'll always love you!" He changed his wording.

"Again, goodbye!" She rolled her eyes, but her cheeks still pink.

"That's how I feel!" He did a warrior pose.

"I...already know that..." She mumbled.

She turned around, her voice got sweeter and quieter, "My heart cannot lie to itself forever..."

"I'll always love and hate the way you act towards me, that I can understand." She held her hands to her chest.

"Who is it you like the most?" She sang even more quieter.

Then she turned around, "You really are stupid!"

"Before you get the wrong idea...I'll tell you that you can't tell when. My face is red from all that great tuna." Luka's face was indeed red.

A smile on Gakupo's face, "That's not really the reason."

"Yes it is!" Luka challenged.

"You really love me!" He grinned a stupid grin.

"Your just stupid." She scowled at him.

"You don't have to go Google my feelings," She sang after a while, "Because soon you'll be close to my age again."

"Please do not ask me why." Luka sang louder.

"All of you wants to know me, I think." He grabbed her hand lovingly.

"Please do not ask me why." She sang, letting him take her hand.

"All of you wants to know me." He leaned in.

"You search it with the Google..." The both sang together before Gakupo leaned in more to kiss her.

"So...meet me at your place at 8?" He smirked.

Luka blushed deeply, "Fine..."

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

Yeah...my first Vocaloid Fanfic with one of my number one pairings, WITH my favorite Vocaloid song! Review if you want, this was really for fun. And my take on the song!


End file.
